Regenerative medicine is a field dedicated to replacing or regenerating living tissues to restore normal function. Although the fundamental concepts have been used to treat a limited set of conditions for many years, there has been an explosion of interest in the area because of recent developments in stem cell biology. Currently, molecular, cell, and developmental biologists are leaders in the field because the state-of-the-art science is directed at manipulating cell fate and enhancing regenerative capacity. However, recent work has suggested that the biomechanical and physiological environment of these cells is pivotal to their ultimate differentiation, health, and function. For that reason, bioengineeringis an emerging discipline within regenerative medicine. Clinically, rehabilitation professionals use similar skills to integrate biology, biomechanics, and physiology in a way that allows the timing and intensity of physical interventions to be optimized for tissue regeneration and ultimately, patient function. Given the long-term trajectory of regenerative medicine and the recent integration with rehabilitation, this is an ideal time for rehabilitation clinicians and scientists bioengineers, and cell and developmental biologists to coordinate their efforts to move the field forward. Here the PIs propose an open and interactive, Gordon-style conference on regenerative medicine and rehabilitation with speakers who are leaders in the field and across these different disciplines. The primary objectives of the of the conference are to: 1) accelerate the understanding of regenerative medicine approaches across the spectrum of neuromusculoskeletal pathologies amongst rehabilitation professionals and 2) accelerate productive collaborations between established investigators in regenerative medicine and rehabilitation. The first objective will be met through the conference didactics. The latter objective will be met by providing adequate opportunities for conference attendees to interact and through a targeted, meeting-specific pilot grant program designed to accelerate research opportunities amongst newly established collaborations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Given the long-term trajectory of regenerative medicine, rehabilitation clinicians and scientists need to become involved in this discipline. They have the skills to manipulate biomechanics and physiology in a way that optimizes the timing and intensity of physical interventions to maximize tissue regeneration and ultimately, patient function.